Keep your eyes open
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: "I wan't to go home just as much as you." "Okay, fine! But what make you think I can trust you!" Hiccup shouted. He knew it would be better to have an ally, some one who could watch his back, but he had learned that in the arena, you don't put your trust in anyone. "Honestly, nothing." [Hijack] Hunger games AU
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup sat in the dead silence of the night, fingering the bow he had gotten from the Cornucopia. He didn't know how he had managed to snag it. Sheer dumb luck, he supposed. The dead tributes had already been shown, and he felt a twinge of sadness to see that Heather, the female tribute for his district, had died in the blood bath.

So now he watched smoke rise from a roaring campfire. He was fairly certain it was the Careers. No tribute was stupid enough to make that big of a fire.

9 hours he had been in this god for saken arena.

9 hours of running and hiding. Of wishing and praying that he would make it out alive.

9 hours and he had already become everyone's target and the sponsor's favorite.

Hiccup wasn't strong. That much was obvious. The only weapon he had even been able to handle was a bow. It wasn't normally a very deadly weapon, but Hiccup was good at climbing and hiding, having been from district 7, and he had pin point accuracy.

Everyone had found this out during the blood bath when he fired the first arrow.

He was also smart. He knew how to survive in the wild, build thing's from the little materials he had and could gather. He could make arrows, knifes, a small hut. Anything he wanted he could make.

He could also tame the beasts roaming in the arena.

"_Hiccup, I know you'll make it out of this." Astrid squeezed Hiccup's shoulders, trying to be confident. Hiccup could still see the fear shining in her eyes._

"_Astrid, I can't-"_

"_You can train dragon's Hic!"Astrid cut him off and Hiccup was briefly reminded of the beasts the capital had released into the wild after declaring them failures._

_Everyone knew that they were going to be in the next games. Why else would they make them? _

"_That's not going to make much of a difference Astrid." Hiccup said quietly. "I'm sure I'll be killed before I can even run into one." _

There had been dragons in the wooded arena. Hiccup had caught a glimpse of a Deadly Nadder as he was running away from all the blood and death.

And Astrid had been right. If he could train a dragon, it could make all the difference. No one could attack a dragon and get out alive.

_Hiccup watched from the knot tying station as the male tributes from district 1 and 4 engaged in a sword fight. _

_He didn't even know why he was here. He could already tie knots._

_The auburn haired teen could already tell that 1 had no hope of beating 4. His movements were fluid and made with ease. The sword in his hand was just an extension of his arm, and sure enough, 1 was thrown onto the matted floor as the sword flew out of his hand. _

_As Hiccup turned back to his knot, he briefly noticed that the male from 4 had snow white hair. _

The Careers campfire had started to burn down, and Hiccup could faintly hear crickets and the soft growls of dragons sleeping in caves or trees.

To him, it was a strangely comforting sound.

"_A score of 11!" Caesar looked at Hiccup in shock and admiration as the 15 year old sank into the chair, resting his cheek in his palm. "Mind telling us what you did to get the highest score?" _

"_I showed them what I can do, what else?" Hiccup mumbled. He was in no mood to be friendly to the over energetic man, and he certainly didn't want to tell all of Panem that he could shoot an arrow. _

_He just wanted to get out of the bright green suit. _

_Caesar let a laugh escape, as did the rest of the audience. "Well, do you think you can win the games?"_

_Hiccup shot him a dry look. "Do I look like I'm going to win?" _

"_Confident, aren't we!" Caesar laughed again, while baring that stupid grin he always wore. Hiccup let a silent sigh escape._

"_So tell me, coming from district 7, what's your favorite thing about the Capital?" Caesar had stopped laughing, and was looking Hiccup dead on. "It must be very different for you." _

_Hiccup decided to answer truthfully. "Nothing. There's too many people, I never get anytime to myself, your sense of fashion is rather stupid, I have no tree's to climb, Astrid's not here to hit me, and you all can't wait till I die a horrible bloody death." _

_Caesar blinked at him then let a nervous laugh escape. "So then, is Astrid your _special _girl?"_

_Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Friend, and no," Hiccup continued when Caesar opened his mouth again. "I don't have a girlfriend." _

"_So then, you're the Capital's favorite." Caesar tried again. "Any reason why that would be?" _

"_I don't know." _

Hiccup grabbed onto a branch as he hoisted himself farther up the tree. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think.

It was infuriating, really, so he chose to climb. If he couldn't fall asleep, at least he would have a sense of being back home.

He was startled by a roar filling the air, and the sound of breaking trees as something big went down.

_Hiccup stared in mild hatred at the outfit his stylist had handed him to wear for the showing of the tributes. _

_It wasn't that bad of an outfit. A tight fitting green shirt that, when it moved, looked a lot like leaves in a tree. There were brown pants, brown boots, and a strange, yet whimsical looking head dress._

_He still didn't want to wear it though. _

"_Are ya' going to change or not?" Gobber, Hiccup's mentor was walking up to him. The female tribute, Heather, was wearing a similar outfit to his and was walking with Gobber._

"_Well, I have to don't I?" Hiccup growled. Gobber's eyes softened with a sad look. Hiccup may have not had the best life back home, but he had a friend who would be there for him through thick and thin, and a father who loved him to no end. It was hard to walk away from all of that with a 1 in 24 chance to come back. _

"_It's going to be okay." Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a sense of comfort to the teen. _

Hiccup had finally settled himself on a branch.

He wasn't worried about being attacked tonight. Everyone would be tired from the blood bath, and no one could see him up in the tree, and even if they did he highly doubted anyone could get as high up in a tree as he can.

So when he heard the sound of brush and twigs being trampled and snapped, he calmly looked down, not really surprised to find the Career pack under his tree.

He didn't know the male tribute for 2 by name, but he was tall and thin, with black hair, yellow eyes and paper white skin. The female was short, with long blond hair, and a face too pretty for her own good.

The male tribute for 1 was Dagur, and Hiccup couldn't help but flinch as he laughed loudly. The two did not have very pleasant memories. The female was clinging to Dagur, and she had short red hair.

The female tribute for 4 was leading the group, and she was tall and muscular, with shoulder length blond hair. The male tribute wasn't there.

"Did you see how I took that dragon down?" Dagur boasted. "Just one shot, and bam! Down she goes!"

_Dragon?_ Hiccup leaned forwarded ever so slightly. _Is that what I heard?_

Female for 1 giggled. "It was so cool!"

"Can you please just shut up?" Female for 4 turned around. "Focus, and let's find that Hiccup kid and Jack."

At this Hiccup shrunk back.

So they were looking for him.

He blocked out anymore conservation coming from the teens below him. He assumed Jack was from 4, and he wondered why he wasn't with them. He could take every one of them down if he wanted, and he would be better protected.

Why they were looking for Hiccup wasn't that hard to figure out. They either wanted him dead or on their team. Either way he would end up dead.

Then Hiccup's mind shifted to the dragon. If its Dagur were talking about, the dragon would probably be dead…

…but, judging from the noise of the dragon crashing into the trees, it sounded more like he shot it out of the sky, and if that's so, the most he could have done was wound it. Even if the wound was serious, it wouldn't die till the wound became infected, or it lost too much blood.

"What if…?" Hiccup whispered, climbing up a few more branches till he was at the top of the tree.

It wasn't hard to spot the crash site, and it wasn't that far from where Hiccup was. And that's when the auburn haired teen decide.

Tomorrow, he would go looking for the dragon, and hopefully he could fix whatever damage Dagur had done.

**A/N:**

**Let the Hunger games begin! **

**So, instead of going through the reaping, interview, all that jazz, I'll just probably do flashbacks through the first 3 chapters. And I just want to jump into it. **

**So, Hiccup is from district 7, which is lumber. I chose this one because Berk is basically forest, and Hiccup seems most at home there. **

**Jack is from district 4, which is fishing. I chose this one because I suppose for the whole water thing. I guess Jack just reminds me of Finnik in a way…**

**And dragons are in the arena! **

**Anyway, I'm not trying to make Hiccup like Katniss. I'm not, honest, it's just that a bow really seems like the only thing Hiccup could use, and I think he would be really sarcastic during interviews. Like, **_**really**_** sarcastic…sorry if he seems kinda OOC…**


	2. Chapter 2

It was at the crack of dawn when Hiccup left the safety of the tree. It was just after dawn when he made it to the dragon crash site.

Trees had fallen, splintered wood littered the path, and dirt was dug up where the dragon had skidded as he hit the ground. As Hiccup walked farther, he could see the occasional scale plastered to a rock or tree, adorned with just a touch of blood. He screeched to a halt when he saw a black leathery skin hanging from one of the broken branches.

"Oh Odin…" Hiccup carefully picked it off. Dark patches of blood littered a side of the skin, and a ragged hole was torn in it. From what, Hiccup didn't know. But seeing the tail fin of the dragon made bile rise in the back of his throat.

Hiccup swallowed, then, dropping the skin, took off running.

He was sure the cameras would be on him soon if they weren't already. So, even though he was chasing after a dragon that might not even be there, that he was out in broad daylight for everyone to see, he held his head high.

Hiccup felt his heart stop when he reached a sudden drop off. Loose dirt and rock fell to the bottom as his foot slid the edge, landing in the pond with a soft 'plunk'. Hiccup took a deep breath, and then down.

A black dragon was lying at the bottom, tangled up in rope to the point he was immobile. Long gashes littered his body, and the bile rose again when Hiccup saw the missing tail fin.

He had never seen the spices before, had no idea what it was capable of. But, despite that, he still climbed down.

"_Hiccup Haddock!" _

_Every head turned towards him as the woman on the stage called his name. Some looked sad for him, others held pity. Some looked happy. But Hiccup paid them no mind as he walked up. He paid them no mind as he was lead to the train. _

_He kept his face blank, even when he gave his father a last good bye at the train. All through the train ride he stayed emotionless. _

_When everyone had gone to bed and the moon was the only thing watching Hiccup, did he finally break down. He hugged the pillow close to his shaking body as silent tears ran down his cheeks. He could taste the saltiness of them as he ran his tongue along his lips._

_And for the whole night, Hiccup just simply cried. _

Hiccup furiously cut at the ropes with a knife he had made last night out of boredom, whipping his head back and forth frantically.

The dragon's eyes had snapped open when Hiccup started, and was now watching him intently.

When the last rope came away with a snap, the dragon unfurled its wings and launched its self at Hiccup. The teen's head hit the back of a rock with a loud crack, and a gasp escaped his lips as the dragons paw pressed against his neck.

Hiccup was positive the cameras were on him now. All of Panam would be at the edge of their seats, the Capital thinking bitterly that this was the end of their favorite tribute, the game makers hoping for a gory death. But they would get none of that.

Hiccup held his gaze with the dragon, and, slowly the dragon backed away. It went to the edge of the pond, then sat back on its haunches and stared, its eyes now full and wide.

It looked quite cute, honestly.

Hiccup could hear Panam gasp and shrike as he pushed himself off the rock, holding out his hand for the dragon to sniff as he slowly approached it once more. The dragon it's self slowly slinked forwarded, and when there were at a standstill, it cautiously sniffed his hand before bounding off to the other side of the cove.

_He walked back into the training room, alone. It would be the last time he was here, and Hiccup couldn't be happier. _

_The game makers nodded to him as he slowly walked to the archery station, their eyes following his every move. _

_So they wanted to watch him. Lovely. _

_He chose the bow he picked up the first time he came, and pulled the string. It was a little tight, but after a few pulls, it loosened up just enough. He then grabbed a quiver of arrows, and with the bow loaded, started blankly at the target area. _

_He shrugged, and then began to shoot._

_He didn't really care what he was shooting at, as long as he hit what he had been aiming for. And when he finished, arrows were sticking out from the most randomness of places, all the way from the ceiling down to the floor. _

_Hiccup then turned to the game makers, who were staring at him, shocked. _

"_Can I go now?" He asked, placing the bow back on the rack and dropping the now empty quiver. One of the game makers nodded, and without a second thought, Hiccup walked out._

For the past few hours Hiccup had been fishing, feeding most of what he caught to the dragon. He deiced to name him Toothless, due to the fact that he had retractable teeth, and he gave the goofiest toothless grins. With nothing to do the teen had taken to sitting on a rock and sketching in the sand with a stick.

Toothless was sitting beside him, watching. He then slithered away, and Hiccup looked up when he heard a loud snap. Toothless came back with a small sapling, then he too started to drag it around in the sand.

Hiccup watched in shock and awe, and when Toothless finished, he nodded his head, and then looked at Hiccup, as if asking for approval.

At this point Hiccup had stood. He went to walk over to Toothless, and the dragon growled as he step on one of the lines. Hiccup drew back suddenly, his mouth in a small 'o'. Toothless went back to humming.

Hiccup blinked, and then stepped on the line a few more times, and every time his did, Toothless growled at him. When Hiccup stepped over the line, Toothless continued humming, and for the first time in 2 weeks, Hiccup let the first real smile cross his lips.

As he started a strange dance over the lines, he was sure the cameras were back on him. The game makers were probably still hoping that the dragon would jump him, and when Hiccup bumped into said dragon, he was pretty sure they would get their wish.

He turned around slowly, and Toothless blinked once at him, cocking his head ever so slightly.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and then slowly held out his hand. Toothless blinked again as Hiccup looked away, and then he too slowly pressed his nose into the open hand.

As Hiccup looked up, a loud high pitch scream rang out, and both dragon and human froze.

A string of please followed, and then were drowned out by a cold and cruel laugh. Hiccup and Toothless dashed towards the cave hidden in the cove, and then listed in utter fear and horror as the owner of the laugh joyfully murdered their victim.

A sickening squelch was herd as the body was pushed into the cove, followed by the loud bang of the cannon.

It grew deathly silent, and Toothless and Hiccup pushed themselves father back into the cave as a hovercraft materialized in a sudden burst of noise, lowering its claw to collect the body.

_Hiccup didn't know how he had reached the bow._

_But now he was holding it, and a tribute that Hiccup didn't bother to get to know was charging at him, a look of pure venom on his face. _

_Hiccup could run. He had a weapon, and really that was all he needed. But if he ran, the tribute would go after him, and Hiccup knew he couldn't out run him forever._

_He was 20-15 feet away by now, and Hiccup did the only thing that seemed logical to him. He grabbed one of the arrows in the quiver next to his feet, and fired._

_The world went silent as the arrow struck its target. _

_Hiccup was breathing hard, and every tribute who wasn't dead was staring at him, their mouths open with shock. He looked around the arena, and then grabbed the quiver and the first backpack he saw and took off running. _

It was mid afternoon by now, and Hiccup had claimed the cave/cove. He had laid down the sleeping bag in the back of the cave that was in the backpack, and had started a small fire to provide some light.

Now he was inspecting the damage to Toothless' tail.

The left tail fin had been ripped clean off. There was no way it would grow back, and without it, Toothless couldn't fly.

Toothless let out a small roar as Hiccup looked back up, his acid green eyes full of sadness.

"I'll find a way to fix this." Hiccup promised, running his hand over the dragon's neck. He then started rummaging around in his backpack, trying to find something to use.

There was a pack of dried fruit and meat strips, a bottle with water in it, a extra coat, some other items he probably would never use, and-

Hiccup blinked as he pulled out a large patch of leather. He supposed they had to throw some useless thing's in the backpacks, but right now, that leather was the most important thing in that backpack.

"Well bud, I think I'm going to have to make a quick trip to the Cornucopia."

oOo

Toothless had refused to stay behind when Hiccup went to leave. It didn't matter how many fish the teen threw into the cave, the dragon simply refused.

And Hiccup found it oddly comforting.

Finally he allowed Toothless to come. He wasn't that worried about anyone finding the cove, and even if they did, they wouldn't stay. It was too secluded, and you could get trapped easily.

Hiccup supposed that's the exact reason he chose it. Because nobody else would.

He still took the now empty backpack, to help carry some on the things he was hoping to retrieve.

Toothless had difficulty climbing out of the cove, but when they made it, the dragon gestured to his back, as if saying _hop on._

Hiccup had no trouble staying on Toothless as he bounded through the forest, but it was uncomfortable with his scales rubbing against his legs, and the auburn haired teen decide that if he had enough leather left over, he would try to make a saddle.

When the duo reached the Cornucopia, Hiccup stared at in awe.

"Their either really confident or really stupid." He whispered as he climbed off Toothless.

No one had made camp next to the giant gold structure. All the food had been cleaned out, as well as the deadly weapons. That was no surprise, really. But a few of the smaller swords were scattered about, along with spears, as dull knifes. Hiccup could spot a axe and large coil of wire in the back, and-

"Shields!" Hiccup breathed.

They were what Hiccup was used to. Wood and metal. And Hiccup knew that the metal could be put to very good use for what he had in mind.

Hiccup and Toothless crept silently down to the Cornucopia. As soon as they reached it, Hiccup grabbed a shield, and double checking to see if it had what he needed, flung it across his back. He then moved to inspect the coil of wire. It was larger than he had first thought, and he knew he could get a large amount of metal from it, so he threw it in the backpack. Hiccup could get 2 to 3 rod's from the swords, so he chose 2 and placed them in his belt. He then threw a few more knives into the bag, then hopped back onto Toothless, and just like that, they were gone.

oOo

Afternoon had slowly turned to dusk, and Hiccup had wasted no time in getting to work on Toothless' tail fin. As he worked, the cannon went off 2 more times, bringing the total of tributes still alive to 12.

When Hiccup had all the metal rods forged and cooling in the pond the anthem began to play. The girl he had seen die earlier had been from district 3, and both tributes from district 12 had died. Then the anthem ended.

Hiccup sighed, and then looked back at Toothless, who was curled up in the cave asleep. He let a small smile escape, and then snapped his head to the right as the sound of a twig snapping rang around the cove.

He loaded the bow, bringing it up as another twig snapped.

"Hey! Don't shoot!" Hiccup's eyes widened as a teen stepped out from the brush, his hands held up in surrender.

"…Jack?"

**A/N:**

**Dun, dun…DUN! In comes Jacky boy! **

**So yes, Hiccup is making a tail fin for Toothless. Together, they will be unstoppable! MUHAHAHAHA! **

**Anyway, I should probably mention this before I forget, but this is the first Quarter Qell, and the little twist is that if you team yourself up with one person, and one person only, if you two are still alive at the end, you both win! Yay!**

**Follow, favorite and review if you liked! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup slowly lowered the bow, letting the string and arrow go slack in his hand.

Jack looked a little worse for wear, with a deep gash on his cheek, but other than that perfectly fine. He had a sword strapped to his hip and a black backpack slung across his shoulder. Other than that Hiccup could see no other weapons, but he wouldn't put it past him to have an armada of knives under his coat.

Jack glanced at the metal rods Hiccup had half in, half out of the pond. "Well, haven't you just been a busy bee."

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked. Jack's attention turned back to Hiccup, and he was slightly surprised by how blue Jack's eyes were, even in the dark of night.

"An ally." Jack's hands had gone back to his sides, and Hiccup tightened his grip on the arrow, pulling it back slightly as he did.

"Well, you're looking in the wrong place." Hiccup snapped.

Jack, however, just smiled. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm not."

This got Hiccup's attention. "Why would you even want me? Why not the girl from your district?" He asked, taking a small step tword's the white haired teen.

"I don't want to put myself with people like them." Jack's voice hardened ever so slightly. "And I want to get home just as much as you do."

Hiccup faintly remembered from Jack's interview that he had a little sister. She was all he had left after his parents died, and he promised to do anything to get back home.

"Okay, fine. But what makes you think you can trust me?" In all honesty Hiccup wanted to have an ally. Yes, he did have Toothless, but he wanted someone to talk to, to watch his back, to keep him _sane._ But he had learned in the first 5 seconds of being in the arena that you never place your trust in anyone.

"Honestly, nothing." Jack smiled as he replied, and Hiccup couldn't help but blink.

Well, this was defiantly a first.

Hiccup's mind had torn in two. With only the small flickering fire to distract him, his mind has started its own battle.

Did he want an ally? Yes. Did Jack seem like a logical choice? Yes. Did he necessarily trust Jack? No. Could he trust Jack? Maybe, maybe not.

Hiccup knew he was fine on his own. He had Toothless now. He could feed himself, and Toothless could hunt for himself. He was sure Jack was capable of finding food himself, but Hiccup was a loner, and he didn't necessarily like the fact that he had to drag somebody along with him.

Hiccup was torn from his thoughts by a loud sneeze coming from the cave.

Toothless had groggily opened his eyes, and were now slowly blinking them, looking at Hiccup like he wasn't really there. Then he noticed Jack.

The dragon's eyes widened, then narrowed to slits, and he launched himself at the district 4 tribute.

"Whoa Toothless!" Hiccup ran in front of the dragon, holding up his hands. "Jack's a friend!"

This seemed to calm Toothless down somewhat, and he slowly sat on his haunches, still giving Jack a suspicious glare.

"So, is this what's got the Capital all hyped up about you?" Jack was staring at the dragon in awe. He took a carful step forward, and held out his hand. Toothless stared at it, and then gave it a small sniff.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the sarcasm and the shooting skills." No one had know Hiccup's little 'secret' except Astrid until he found Toothless. And even then, no tributes know, and he was relying heavily upon that if he was ever attacked.

Jack smiled, and then it fell as he noticed Toothless' tail. "What happened?"

"I think it got torn off when he was shot down." Hiccup mumbled, now scratching the black dragon's neck.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Shot down?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, and then quickly snapped it shut. He's told Jack too much already. "You should go sleep." He said, quickly changing the subject. "Toothless won't mind if you sleep in the cave." He then turned tword's the pond to retrieve the now cooled rods, but not before shooting one last thing over his shoulder. "And this doesn't mean were allies!"

Jack just snickered.

oOo

Hiccup didn't know how late he stayed up working on the tail fin. But he could finally feel the last 2 day's taking his toll.

He had slept very little the first night, only 2-3 hours. And today he had been up and about and working nonstop on the tail fin.

"Hey," Hiccup jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, and he snapped his head back, green eyes meeting blue.

"Jack?"

"You look exhausted." Jack had a small smile on his lips, and his features were drawn out by the small flickering fire, making him look, in a way, exotic. "Come on, why don't you go to sleep."

"I-I'm fine." Hiccup swatted his hand away, trying to fight back the blush that, for unknown reasons to Hiccup, was rising in his cheeks. "I just need to put this together." Hiccup gestured to the different parts of the tail fin lying on the ground next to him.

"You can put it together tomorrow." Jack's hand retreated back to his side, but his eyes still held concern. "Now go sleep, I can keep watch."

The idea of curling up next to a warm dragon _was_ tempting to Hiccup, but he wanted so badly to finish his project. That way he wouldn't have to worry about it the next day, and he could probably properly ride Toothless, and finally be able to scout out the arena.

"I'm not going to kill you." Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack's voice. He could hear the truth behind it, and the concern he had for him.

Hiccup decided right then and there he would place his trust in the older teen, even if it was only for the night. "Okay."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "And here I thought I was stubborn."

"It runs in the family." Hiccup let a small smile cross his lips, then took off at a fast walk to the cave where Toothless was waiting, tail wagging and grin in place.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep jack around for awhile.

oOo

Hiccup smiled as he held up the finished tail fin. It wasn't his best work, but with was done pretty damn well considering the little materials he had.

"See, now aren't you glad I made you sleep?" Jack smiled too as he came up behind Hiccup.

True to his words, Jack hadn't murdered Hiccup in his sleep. Instead he let the auburn haired teen sleep in, well, as much as you can when you're in a fight to the death on national television, and when he woke, shoved a chunk of cooked fish and his water bottle at him.

Hiccup scoffed, and then called to Toothless, who was rolling around in a freshly discovered patch of dragon nip on the edge of the cove.

When Toothless finally ambled over, Hiccup couldn't keep the dragon still long enough to attach the tail fin. Finally, he just pounced on the dragon's tail, ignoring Jack's laughter.

When he finally did get the stupid thing on, Toothless decided to take off, and Hiccup had to cling to his tail with one arm as he held the tail fin open with the other. Eventually the two crashed, and Jack ran to the pond to held Hiccup out, all the while trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.

Jack then suggested that they tie some of the left over wire to the fin so that Hiccup could keep it open, and hopefully steer it.

Hiccup agreed, having no ideas of his own, and that soon ended up in crashing as well.

As Hiccup was trying to sketch new ideas out in the sand, the loud, frightful bang of the cannon went off. He quickly did the math in his head.

They were down to 11 now.

Hiccup's eyes then went wide. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Jack turned to look at Hiccup, abandoning Toothless as he went over to the teen. Toothless, not wanting to be left out followed.

Hiccup started early sketching a design in the sand while explaining to Jack how he would forge another rod, the this would be a connecting rod, which he would rig up to the tail fin and a pedal/switch like device. The 'switch' would be used to change to position of the tail fin while keeping it open, and all he had to do was make a little twitch in his foot to change it. Of course, he would need a saddle, or else the device wouldn't stay attached.

"Do you really think you can make something that complex?" Jack looked up at Hiccup when he finished, a mixed look of worry and admiration on his face. "This isn't like the tail fin Hic."

"I can damn well try Jack."

**A/N: **

**Okay, just to clear things up, I'm not an archer, so my bow and arrow anatomy is going to be really off.**

**Also, I feel like I'm straying from the fact that this is the HUNGER GAMES, so I'll try to get back on that in the next chapter. **

**Sorry it's a little short….**

**Follow, favorite and review if you like! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup was going to have a lot more difficulty with the device than he had originally thought.

He had enough metal for the connecter rod and some of the larger pieces, but he would need to pick up another shield for the smaller ones. He could easily find the small piece of wood he needed, but the real trouble lied in the saddle.

He didn't have enough leather left, and the extra coat he had was too flimsy. Toothless' scales would tear through it in a heartbeat. And even if he did find something strong enough, he didn't have anything to keep it together. He supposed he could find some vines, but those would eventually tear apart, where thread could stay intact.

"Are you sure there's nothing in the Cornucopia?" Jack had finally asked when the trio were out scouting the surrounding woods by the cove.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's all just weapons." He then looked up, a scowl on his lips. "Now would be a really good time to send me something, you freaking useless sponsors!"

"I don't really think that's going to work Hic." Jack chuckled, ignoring Hiccup's glare at the use of the nick name.

Jack wasn't entirely sure how it happened; it just sorta slipped out, and now he's been using it ever since.

When the two finally lapsed into silence again, a look of realization came across Jack. "The Careers."

"Yeah, what about them?" Hiccup asked, batting a branch out of the way, only to have it snap back and hit him in the face. "Gah, son of a-"

"Just come with me." Jack cut him off, then taking hold of his wrist, yanked him in the opposite direction. Toothless blinked, and then bounded after the two teens.

oOo

"You found their camp!" Hiccup breathed.

"Well it's not exactly in the most concealed spot." Jack, Hiccup and Toothless were hiding in a clump of bushes, watching the Careers as they stalked around a clearing just on the edge of the woods.

The food and backpacks were hanging from the trees, and the weapons they didn't have on them were scattered about the clearing. Hiccup could see a cluster of sleeping bag's gathered around what looked like a fire pit, where most of the Careers were at.

"Look over there." Hiccup followed Jack's gaze, and was mildly surprised to find a large square of leather hanging from one of the tree branches. "They've just been using in for a pillow of sorts, but you can put it to better use than that."

"How are we supposed to get it?" Hiccup asked quietly. He didn't want to get his hopes up, because at this point, it doesn't look like they have that high of a chance of getting the leather.

"I haven't really-" Jack was cut off by rustling sounds coming from behind them.

Hiccup quickly drew an arrow, and Jack pulled his sword out halfway. They looked behind them, and were surprised to find that nobody was there. Toothless wasn't even there.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called out quietly. The dragon gave no response. "Where on earth could he have-Oh, for the love of Thor."

Jack and Hiccup had turned back tword's the camp and Hiccup had to resist the urge to leap down into said camp, where a black dragon head was poking out of the trees.

"He really is something else." Jack let out a low whistle as Toothless snagged the leather off the tree branch.

Toothless bounced back up to them, wagging his tail happily. "Thanks bud." Hiccup gently took Toothless' prize from his mouth, and that's when a scream of rage came from the camp below.

"Wow, who knew they would miss it that much?" Hiccup then hopped onto Toothless' back, and then held out his hand to Jack.

"Are you sure its…safe?" Jack looked at Toothless with uncertainty, and Hiccup couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Just get on!" Without waiting for an answer Hiccup yanked Jack onto Toothless and just as the dragon's tail disappeared into the brush, Dagur burst through the trees, his eyes filled with rage.

Toothless ran through the trees with amazing speed, dodging every tree that crossed their path. However, instead of going back to the cove, Toothless brought them to the Cornucopia.

"What are we doing here?" Jack looked at Hiccup, confused as he jumped of Toothless. In response the younger teen held up a shield.

oOo

As soon as they got back to camp, Hiccup wasted no time in getting to work.

Jack settled with playing around with Toothless, since Hiccup refused to pay attention to both human and dragon. Surprisingly, Toothless ran out of energy first, and as Jack couldn't move or wake the dragon, he ventured back over to Hiccup, who was now working on the saddle.

It was silent between the two before Jack spoke. "It was cool what you did with the bow on the first day…er-not that killing anyone's cool-just how you shot it…and-"

"Thanks." Hiccup cut him off, smiling to show he understood what he was trying to say. Jack too smiled, but his was one of relief. Then Hiccup added, "You're pretty good with a sword."

"I only learned because Emma wanted me to know how to use a weapon in case I did get reaped." Jack replied. He wasn't looking at Hiccup now; instead his eyes were cast to the ground.

"Your sister?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded. "I'd do anything for the little bugger."

"You're lucky." Hiccup smiled again, but this time it was bitter sweet. "I don't really have anybody like that waiting back home."

Jack looked up, his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Wha-What do you mean?"

"There's just no one who will really miss me. Sure, my dad will, and maybe Astrid...but, everyone else just…just doesn't like me." Now it was Hiccup's turn to not meet Jack's eyes.

"How can no one not like you?" Jack leaned forward ever so slightly. "I've known you for less than 48 hours and your-your amazing."

Hiccup just shook his head. "No, I'm useless. I can't swing an ax to save my live, I can't haul around wood, I can't-" Hiccup looked back up, green eyes meeting with blue. Jack was only inches away and still getting closer. "I-I can't-"

Hiccup wanted to pull away, but he couldn't bring himself to. It felt so natural, so…_right_, and instead he found himself getting closer, close enough to see all the different shades of blue in Jack's eyes, closer still-

They both jumped apart as a loud metallic clang echoed around the cove.

Toothless leaped up, his teeth bared in a snarl, head whipping back and forth. Realizing there was no danger, he stalked over to where a metal capsule had fallen, wedging its self between two rocks. Hiccup noticed the capsule as well, so he quickly walked over to retrieve it.

Inside was a spool of thread and a needle. No note, just the two items.

"Looks like your shouting worked." Jack had come up behind Hiccup, and was looking inside the capsule with mild curiosity.

Hiccup just dully nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak right now, let alone look at Jack. He then stalked back over to the unfinished saddle, and the blush he had been trying to fight back finally won.

"Is something wrong with me?" Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who had joined his rider. Toothless just cocked his head. Hiccup sighed, and then tried to focus all his attention on the saddle in front of him.

Jack was standing at the edge of the cove, disappointment and worry flashing in his eyes.

**A/N:**

**You guys didn't really think I would launch right into a relationship did you? **

**But the feelings are there! Even if Hiccup doesn't quite know yet! **

**So next chapter, I should be able to actually get more into the games, not just Toothless and the saddle problem…Sorry this chapter is kinda short…**

**Follow, favorite and review if you like!**


End file.
